


the last rolo

by thesorrowoflizards



Series: random oneshots [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 100 Years Later, Candy, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, POV Outsider, Rolos, Sappy Alec Lightwood, Slight Misunderstandings, Sweet, Unrequited Crush, i literally constructed an entire fic around one (1) cute fluffy idea about rolos, i need some fluff to soothe my anxious college riddled soul, idk why i went so far with this, not between malec, not love and not between malec, so have a short little drabbley thing, this is a silly garbage fluff piece i wrote in like one hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: A werewolf woman named Mel goes to her friend's place, and learns something about him she previously did not know:he's married.





	the last rolo

**October, 2119**

 

Magnus Bane was a fascinating person.

Mel had become a werewolf very recently, and she'd been swept up into this whole new world (the "downworld"? "shadow world"? She still wasn't completely sure what it was called). Luckily, she'd had a few people around to help her.

Magnus Bane, the local High Warlock, was one such person. 

He'd helped her navigate this weird new world, had helped her gain control of her Shift and find a pack. He'd helped teach her about the way things worked (like how to deal with Shadowhunters, who seemed like a nasty lot even though she hadn't encountered any yet) and had been a friend and confidante.

And, well... He was sweet, funny, and fucking  _gorgeous._ Not to mention he was chivalrous and smart and--well, the fact he was very powerful was also a  _little_ bit of a turn-on, she couldn't lie about that. And he had magnificent taste, always wearing outfits that would make anyone drool.

And he was just--interesting. Really interesting.

So yeah, sue her, she might have a little crush. 

In fact, he'd invited her over for drinks and she was...  _kind_ of hoping that it might lead to something more. She wasn't really sure he'd be interested--he was so mature and handsome and... well, out of her league. But she wasn't exactly a child and she knew she could clean up pretty nice.

So Mel showed up in her best dress, some nice heels, and showed up with some really nice wine for later.

They were already friends--somehow, conversation with him was very easy, and even though she'd only known him for a few months (and their first meeting hadn't been exactly ideal, as she'd been feral and half-mad)--so he welcomed her with a warm smile (why was this man literally sunshine??).

Being in his apartment was kind of weird. She hadn't actually been here yet, and it wasn't what she'd imagined. But looking around, it suited him perfectly--it was homey and lived in, stuffed with books, strange little artifacts, and comfortable but stylish furniture. There were photos on the walls, too, of all sorts of people. Some of them looked ancient (well, physical photographs were old anyway, but some of them looked like they belonged in a museum, no doubt magically preserved) and they all held a dizzying array of people he'd known over his long life.

He'd gone on into the next room to pour the drinks, and she found herself caught by the wall of photos.

There were a few people she recognized--Catarina Loss, for one--but even more that she didn't. A stern looking man with horns. A broad-shouldered black man with his arm around a slight girl with bright red hair and a few black symbols (were those runes?) on her skin. A young black woman with curly hair and a bright smile with scars peeking out of the collar of her shirt. A posh looking young man by Magnus's side, looking rather done. And in the older photos, even more odd people--a short, plump, and very pretty woman with what looked like butterfly wings, a long-haired man with a leaf on his cheek and a serene smile, a tall and rather androgynous looking person with purple skin... 

But mostly, there was one man that caught Mel's eyes. He appeared over and over again, and almost every time he had an arm wrapped around Magnus. In some he was with a shorter woman with long dark hair, but in most he was pressed close to Magnus. Sometimes he was looking at the camera, but more often than not his eyes were stuck on her friend, eyes warm and full of love. And Magnus--Magnus was looking at him like that, too.

In one photo, they were kissing, both of them grinning into each other's lips, the mysterious man's hand tangled in Magnus's hair. 

They looked...  _happy._

Looking closer, she could see they had matching rings.

Had he.... had he been married?

Mel supposed it was silly to presume he'd never married before, in centuries of living, especially considering that he was--well,  _Magnus._ But for some reason she'd never thought about it.

"That's Alexander," said Magnus's voice behind her.

She jumped, startled. "Oh! Uh, sorry. I just--he looks nice? Sorry, I didn't mean to--pry."

Magnus didn't seem offended. "Don't be," he said. "They're on the wall for everyone to see."

He stepped forward, glasses in hand, staring at the photo of the man--Alexander.

"Were you... married?" she asked.

He smiled, turning to her slightly and holding up a hand. He wiggled his fingers, and the simple silver band winked in the light. "Still are," he said. 

She looked back at the photo of them kissing. It was old, crumpled and browned at the edges.

Then she refocused on the picture--and noticed a stark, long symbol on the man's pale skin. Was that--?

"To a Shadowhunter?" she blurted.

He laughed. "It surprised me, too," he said. "But he's... the love of my life."

Present tense.

Mel supposed that meant she didn't have a chance, if he was still in love with this Shadowhunter. But that was okay--even if he was gone, Magnus looked so happy talking about him. Maybe someday he'd be ready to move on, maybe not, but either way he was an excellent friend. She wasn't about to let a crush ruin that.

(She crushed the little twinge of disappointment in her heart down ruthlessly.)

He turned on his heel, handing her a drink and sinking gracefully down onto the nearest chair, his long legs sprawled out slightly over one arm of it.

She took a sip of her drink--it burned slightly, but it was a good burn. It was pretty sweet.

"...tell me about him?" she ventured cautiously.

He lit up. Apparently recalling long-ago memories was no hardship or sad reminder, because he looked delighted to share. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

Mel shrugged. "Just curious about the man who caught your heart," she said. "I don't know... how'd you meet?"

"Would you believe I crashed his wedding?"

She choked on her drink. "You  _what?"_

He laughed, taking a delicate sip of his own drink. "Mm," he said. "Well, technically that's not how we met. There was a whole--situation. I told you about the Mortal War, didn't I? With Valentine and his kin?"

"You met during the  _Circle uprising?"_

"Well, after it, around when Valentine returned. Before he died," he clarified, waving his glass slightly. "Yeah. There was an incident with some demons at the club I owned at the time--that was in New York. Old city. There was a demon summoning, some denial, a lot of flirting... it was nice. A rollercoaster, and one of the only good things happening to me in that century or so, but nice."

He looked distant again.

Mel decided to lighten the mood. "How about another question?"

"Shoot."

She leaned forward, grinning playfully. "What was his favorite candy?"

Magnus laughed. "Rolos, without a doubt. They're these little chocolates with caramel centers. He always gave me the last one. Even when I didn't want a fucking Rolo." He gave a rueful little laugh, looking down at his fidgeting fingers. 

Past tense. 

"Do you not...like them?" 

"Oh, I like them fine," Magnus said waving her question away. "But even when I didn't want one, he'd always hand me the last one. One time--" he chuckled at the memory, eyes distant and warm, "--he tricked me with a kiss."

He looked a little emotional. There was a beat.

Mel took an awkward sip. He startled a bit.

"Sorry," he said. "I just--I haven't actually had Rolos in a while. Not sure they still make them, actually."

"Well, it sounds sweet," she offered. "They were his favorite candy, and he wanted to save one for you."

Magnus's eyes finally refocused on her, and he smiled sadly. "He used to say... he used to say that you were supposed to always give the last one to the person you love most."

"...oh," she said quietly, feeling rather small. She'd hoped the candy thing would lighten the mood, but... "Can I ask... what... happened to him?"

"To Alexander?" Magnus asked, raising his eyebrows. 

She blinked at him.

"He's fine," Magnus said. "I--I just miss him, that's all."

"He's...fine?" Mel echoed uncertainly.

"Away on a business trip," Magnus said grumpily. "It's some delicate matter in Idris that they apparently need my husband for. It's been almost  _six months,_ you know! We text, and we've managed to video chat a few times, but the connection in Idris is  _shit."_

She set her drink down. "Wait, he's--he's alive?"

He tilted his head. "Why wouldn't he be? Sorry, did you--did you think he was dead?"

"You sounded so sad!" Mel defended, flustered. "And those photos are ancient, and since he's a Shadowhunter--I don't know!" 

"No, no, that makes sense," Magnus said. "I understand why you'd think that. But no, Alexander is alive and well. He's--well. He  _was_ mortal. But he chose to stay with me."

He had a soft, almost private little smile on. A hint of disbelief and awe haunted his voice. "When we got married, we did a ritual to--well, to simplify it greatly, bind our souls together. He shares my immortality. As long as one of us is alive, the other will be, too."

Mel resisted the urge to tear up. That was--actually really sweet. 

A thought occurred to her.

"Does that mean if one of you...well...?" she began, curious but unsure she should ask.

"Dies? Yes, the other would die, too." Magnus said. "But the bond makes us a lot harder to take down. And anyway, if Alexander weren't around..." 

He looked away, and didn't finish. He didn't really need to.

Mel winced, and changed the subject.

"Can I ever meet this Alexander of yours?" she asked, picking up her drink again. 

"Whenever he gets back from Idris, I'll invite you over immediately," he promised. Then he thought for a moment. "Well, not immediately. Maybe after a few hours." He paused again. "Scratch that--the next day."

"I wouldn't want to interrupt your reunion," she teased.

"Not unless you want to hear some screams from me you can never unhear," he said, grinning wickedly.

Mel laughed so hard she snorted, nearly inhaling some of her drink. 

Magnus laughed, too.

 

When Mel left, any hopes she had of dating Magnus Bane were pretty much dashed. 

But she found she couldn't mind.

Yeah, she kind of still had a crush on him. A little bit. He was an amazing guy, after all. 

But she valued him as a friend far more, and it was nice seeing him so happy.

She really hoped she could meet the man who made him smile like that some day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in literally an hour after someone i know mentioned this cute story about the rolos with their husband and then i was like know you what? i need a break from stupid college essay bullshit. here, have a worthless fluff piece. it probably needs a bunch of editing and shit but whatever i couldn't care less.
> 
> also even tho i'm nothing like what i imagine mel to be like, how she feels towards magnus is 100% a big mood. respect, admiration, lowkey adoration? a universal mood. 
> 
> also she gets over her crush so easily because it's like, just a crush? like i've had crushes like that before where it's like "i really like this person but i'm not like, super emotionally invested and i won't be crushed if they're taken by someone else or not attracted to my gender or whatever else, i'll probably get over it pretty quickly". plus if it's a friend it's like, "i like you but i value your friendship more than the chance of something more, especially if you're happy with someone else" you know? she's not in love with him or anything, she cares more about his friendship then the possibility of sexing him up and/or romancing him sweetly. yeah. 
> 
> and yeah i know you'd think alec would have come up at some point in the past six months but it's not like they were together every hour of those months and let's just assume that he was doing all the allotted moping and "but i _missssss_ himmm" to catarina and dot and it's very possible the current council and his friends have been like "i swear to god if you mention your hubby one more fucking time i will be Big Mad." and so he is Banned from mentioning it. or he's just not wanting to think about it until he can collapse at home and video call his husband from his warm comfortable bed. idk. 
> 
> honestly i don't know why i went in this direction. i could have like, had him eating rolos and someone asked about it. i didn't have to involve immortal husbands or anything at all. i could have probably gotten away with no oc and using clary or something instead. idk. but im tired shhhhhhhhh dont question the brain he works in mysterious ways


End file.
